


No Time To Die

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: Rick and Craig try to survive in a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Adventure Core/Fact Core, Factventure
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	No Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Omg i absolutely loved writing this one, i hope you like it too!!
> 
> I also have a Portal server i made for Portal fans to join, feel free to join if you want!
> 
> https://discord.gg/uk7Hc2b

"I'm goin' ta sleep now, Craig."

The pink-eyed man stared at him behind his thick-lensed glasses.

"We just watched a horror movie, Richard."

"Aww, are ya scared?" Rick teases, playfully shoving the smaller man much to his displeasure.

"I'm not scared." He scowls then falls silent.

"C'mere." Rick lays back on the couch, holding out his arms for Craig to lay beside him which he begrudgingly accepted, "g'night grumpy." Rick grins as he shuts his eyes, Craig struggles to grab the TV remote, switching through the channels before settling on the news channel as he started to drift off himself, raising his head quickly as he tunes into the words spilling from the TV.

"-we encourage you to stay at home and lock your doors until the situation is contained. Do not go outside. I repeat do _not_ go outside." 

Craig stares at the TV in shock as graphic videos appear on the screen, strange-looking people chasing others before tackling them to the ground. Their heads obscuring the screaming person underneath as blood spills onto the concrete underneath.

"Rick- Rick, Rick, Rick-" He turned to the ginger man asleep, "wake up-!" He shakes him violently, jolting him awake.

"What... what is it?" Rick mumbles, Craig just points to the TV, still showing gorey aerial views of the streets.

Rick sits up, entranced by the screen, "fuck." He mutters, getting up and rushing to his bedroom, returning with multiple flip-knives and a pistol. 

"Take one." He places the knives on the coffee table, before taking the biggest one on the table for himself.

"B-but Rick-" 

"'S for defense, jus' take it." 

Craig hesitantly takes a 5-inch knife, wielding it poorly. He looks to Rick, "what do we do..?"

******************************  
day 43  
******************************

Rick rushes through the alleyways of the city, gesturing the smaller man to follow, less agile than him. The streets were eerily empty, reminding them of the world before. As they made their way to the abandoned store the quiet hum of a barely functioning sign above the store entrance gave them some strange feeling of nostalgia. 

"I think there's some in there." Craig whispers, peering through a smudged and cracked window at the entrance, human like forms slowly wandering the shop. Seemingly scanning the shelves- however knowing they aren't. The grim sight of the peeling, rotting faces of the walking corpses made the bile rise in Craig's throat.

"Then let's kill 'em." Rick glances at Craig, before bursting open the once 'automatic doors'. The undead quickly raising their heads and slowly hobbling over to him. Rick storms over, slashing his new-found machete through their decaying skulls, decapitating one particularly rotted corpse. Craig follows in behind, grabbing one from behind and stabbing it through the temple then pushing it to the floor.

"Rick?" Craig calls, "is that all of them?" He looks around frantically.

Rick emerges from an aisle, rolling down his sleeves, "yeah, that's all of 'em." He smiles, walking over to Craig and taking off a backpack, "let's get some stuff." He nods at Craig, turning away and walking back down the aisle he came from. Craig watches him walk off, walking down the adjacent aisle, scanning the shelves for food. He smiles; grabbing cans of beans, bags of rice, bags of pasta and Craig sighs as he grabs bottles of alcohol and shoves them into the bag. 

He turns, walking to the counter and climbing over it, a hand gripping his ankle as he lands on the floor, stomping on the hand with his other foot and stumbling back. A tall pale blonde man cowering beneath the counter with what appears to be a teenager. 

"Uh, we're not a- uh, undead-" he speaks quickly, "we're just trying to survive like you-" Craig stares at him sceptically.

"Yes i'm sure you're surprised to see people, that are um, alive-!" He comes out from under the counter, towering above Craig. The teenager staying hidden beneath it.

"Oh erm, i haven't properly introduced myself, i'm Wheatley and this here is Neil- um, we're not related by the way, just found each other alone so..." Wheatley plays with his fingers nervously and looks to Craig.

"Me and my partner are looking for medicine." Craig grumbles, looking through the medicine cabinet behind the counter.

"Oh erm, i took some of it for Neil here, he has a heart condition-" Wheatley interrupts, "so do you live far from here, have a camp with um, more people?" 

"Just me and my partner. Rick!" Craig shouts, the ginger man jogging over quickly, looking slightly dishevelled.

Wheatley steps back, "i'm not trying anything funny here- we simply need some help, that's all-" he laughs nervously.

Rick checks over Wheatley who holds his hands up in surrender, "i guess he's tellin' the truth." He mutters, still eyeing him up.

"We just need some medicine." Craig stares up at Wheatley.

"Of course, of course-! Just give me one second!" Wheatley grabs a backpack from underneath the counter, searching through it, pulling out some painkillers and looking to Craig, "these?"

He nods, taking them and putting the packet in his pocket, "thanks." Craig mumbles.

"Hey uh, could you do us a favour? We need to get out of the city- we're going to look for a camp but we don't exactly have any weapons or any, um, experience. Could you clear a way for us so we can get out-? We won't ask for anything more! Just want to get out of this wretched city-!" Wheatley looks between them as Neil climbs out from underneath the counter, standing behind Wheatley.

Rick shrugs, "s'pose we could." He sighs, grimacing for a second before smiling, "let's go then." He turns on his heels, walking to the entrance of the store, "c'mon." 

Craig follows him quickly, pulling his backpack on, "are we going through the streets or alleys?"

"Alleys, street's too dangerous." Rick glances back at Craig. Wheatley follows them, Neil behind him, remaining silent.

"So where are we off to then?" Wheatley smiles, interrupting them and walking outside, glancing around absentmindedly.

Rick takes his place as leader, "c'mon." He walks off, wielding the machete and turning a corner into a quiet alleyway, the rest following him.

"Rick knows this place like the back of his hand." Craig looks to Wheatley.

"That's really something-" he laughs nervously,  
"I don't know this place at all, Neil told me he lived with his dad-" 

As they made their way through the alleyways, the apartments seemed to tower over them, the walls almost closing in. Craig stayed close behind Rick, noticing a small gloss of sweat over his pale skin, yet saying nothing.

*

"Are we there yet?" Wheatley whines impatiently.

"You're sounding more and more like a child." Craig comments, glaring at him.

"We're nearly there." Rick grunts, walking slower- dragging his feet. They reach a break in the alleyways, a clear road seemingly down a country lane, "go there." He turns to Wheatley and Neil.

Wheatley smiles, rushing to the middle of the road, "um, thank you, and all that!" He says awkwardly, Neil glancing back at the two of them before he follows Wheatley, the two of them setting off down the road.

Craig sighs and turns to Rick, "let's go back now, Richard." 

Rick seems to be dripping with sweat as he nods, sounding weary, "yeah." 

Craig raises an eyebrow before walking down the alleyway, back to their apartment.

*

Craig pushes open the door, glancing at Rick as he enters, "what's the matter with you? You've been acting strange since the supermarket."

"'S nothin'. Don't worry." He mumbles, walking shakily over to the couch and throwing himself onto it.

"Rick. I know something's wrong." Craig approaches him, staring down at him, "what's wrong."

Rick sighs and sits up, eyes tearing up with fury in his voice, "fine. Ya wanna know what's wrong?"

"I would." Craig watches as Rick rolls up his left sleeve, showing a deep wound, curved and deep, "...what is it?" He looks to Rick, a frightened expression.

"What do ya think?! 'S a fuckin' bite, 'm infected." Rick mutters, looking down and holding his head.

Craig stands still in shock before sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around him, "are.. are..”

“Yes, ‘m gonna become one of them.” Rick turns to him, “ya gotta kill me before i turn.”

Craig starts to sob uncontrollably, “ _i-i can’t-_ ” 

“Ya have to.” Rick places his machete on Craig’s lap.

“ _Ya have to_. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

He sobs, hugging Rick again, “i can’t- i can’t kill you-“

“It’s not yer choice! Ya have ta kill me or we both die ‘n become one of those things.”

Rick pushes Craig away from the hug and grabs his hands, kissing the tops of them, “please. My last request to ya is ta kill me so i don’t hurt ya.” He winces in pain, blood trickling down his arm and to the floor.

“ _Rick-_ ”

Rick falls quiet, sighing and holding his head as he cries, still holding one of Craig’s hands.

“I don’t wanna die, Craig. But i need ya to survive. ‘N i can’t be there anymore, ya need ta look after yerself. Please jus’ do it, or i’ll do it m’self.” He looks to Craig with a small smile on his face, “at least i’ll know i was with you.”

He sobs, “i... i don’t want to...” 

Rick reaches into a holster, pushing a pistol across the couch cushion to Craig, “jus’ do it.” He whispers.

He stares down at the gun, crying as he picks it up.

“I love you Craig.” 

Craig sobs louder, pressing the barrel of the gun to the back of Rick’s head.

He shakily weeps as he pulls the trigger,

“ _i-i love you too, Rick..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far lmao! Leave requests in the comments and i might do some🤔


End file.
